


Точка невозврата

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bottom Pike, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пайк понимает, что пропал окончательно. Он хочет Эша Тайлера и ничего не может с этим поделать.





	Точка невозврата

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. НЕБЕЧЕНО. Фик писался на пьяную голову, вы предупреждены XD Таймлайн неопределенный, спойлеров как таковых в тексте нет.

Пайк не может точно сказать в какой момент все изменилось. Он не уверен, когда именно вместо раздражения по отношению к Тайлеру появились совсем противоположные чувства. Вот, казалось бы, только-только Пайку хотелось отправить Тайлера восвояси, а сейчас он смотрит на него и думает о том, что все стало гораздо сложнее.

Стоит признать, что общество Тайлера заставляет Пайка думать совсем не о миссии и даже не о возвращении на Энтерпрайз. Пайк знает, что эти темные глаза не выходят у него из головы и острые как иголки слова, ядовитые фразы, сказанные Тайлером вызывают привыкание, а не желание избавиться от него.

Пайк понимает, что пропал окончательно. Он хочет Эша Тайлера и ничего не может с этим поделать.

Может быть случись это хотя бы пять лет назад у Пайка хватило бы храбрости и уверенности в себе чтобы попытаться построить отношения, основанные на доверии и взаимном уважении. Но именно эти два параметра недостижимы в том, что Пайк гордо называет «взаимодействие с Тайлером». Они не верят друг другу, а после обвинений, озвученных на весь мостик вряд ли между ними может сохраниться что-то помимо взаимного подозрения.

Пайку кажется, что он испортил все что можно было, когда сорвал черную дельту с груди Тайлера и обвинил в саботаже спорового двигателя… Но в глубине души Пайк продолжает культивировать собственную веру в противоположное несмотря ни на что.

Потому что запретный плод слишком сладок...

Второй бокал бьет в голову сильнее чем Пайку хочется. Это не синтезированный репликатором напиток, это настоящий виски привезенный из Мохаве и оттого опьянение наступает насыщенное и глубокое. Но не такое обволакивающее чтобы потерять волю к действию — достаточное для отключения жесткого контроля, осознания своих сиюминутных желаний. Пайк отправляется в ванную, сдается окончательно…

Через пятнадцать минут Пайк стоит возле дверей каюты Тайлера. Он расстегивает китель потому что ему жарко и хочется окунуться в ледяную воду.

Пайк себя наказывает — пусть и самым изощренным способом, какой не придет на ум даже самому сумасшедшему человеку.

Тайлер открывает дверь и кажется удивляется визиту Пайка и тому как тот выглядит.

Может быть он произносит что-то, спрашивает в порядке ли Пайк, но все слова Тайлера кажутся бессмысленным набором звуков… Пайк проходит внутрь каюты, тяжело дышит и не верит, что собирается произнести самую необычную просьбу какая только может прийти на ум — пусть и освобожденный от ограничений легким алкогольным туманом.

— Мистер Тайлер, — наконец заговаривает Пайк, когда двери каюты с едва слышным шелестом закрываются за ним, — я вас хочу.

Это не констатация факта — это действительно «просьба». Пайку мало произнести вслух эти слова, он хочет получить ответ от Тайлера, желательно самым интимным способом какой возможен в данной ситуации. 

Ну или получить отказ. Наказать себя за надежду, дерзость и то, что Пайк смеет думать о Тайлере в таком ключе.

Капитанов Звездного Флота учат не отступать перед трудностями. Им преподают один важный урок — о смерти и безысходности ситуации, но даже он призван привить вчерашним кадетам умение не бояться будущего. Не страшиться провалов — и именно сегодня Пайк как никогда близок к незачету.

Пайк считает свой сегодняшний визит к Тайлеру некоторым подобием Кобаяши Мару — он даже не представляет куда приведет его каждое сказанное слово и принятое решение и какой ущерб последует потом. Почему-то это волнует его в самую последнюю очередь.

Тайлер смотрит на Пайка своими невозможными карими глазами и удивление, вспыхнувшее всего лишь на мгновение в его взгляде, медленно потухает, сменяясь на что-то более темное, тяжелое и обволакивающее. Пайк сравнивает такое впечатление от Тайлера с теплом от виски, расползающимся по всему телу, с расцветающей в конечностях тяжестью...

— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает Тайлер и отступает назад, словно открывая Пайку дорогу к своей кровати. И Пайк, пусть и не до конца веря в услышанное согласие, этим пользуется — его ведет иррациональное желание быть рядом с этим «человеком», овладевшее всем его существом и мыслями… Пайк не в силах сопротивляться и более чем уверен, что, если позволит себе прочувствовать все до последней капли дальше жить станет легче. Пусть всего лишь на йоту — но порой и этого достаточно.

Биохимическое наваждение поработило Пайка и даже в XXIII веке до сих не придумали лекарства от подобной напасти.

Пайк проходит к кровати и останавливается. Он не смотрит на Тайлера, сбрасывает китель, снимает сапоги — медленно, словно желает растянуть момент.

Но на самом деле это не так — замешательство Пайка связано лишь с тем, что он еще не до конца уверен в собственных желаниях и каждая секунда призвана стать еще одним неопровержимым доказательством. Он не торопится с раздеванием, лишь с одной целью — не показать себя в самом лучшем свете, но убедить в серьезности намерений.

Стоять обнаженным перед Тайлером… Пайк не считает, что это странно и необычно. Он не стесняется своей наготы, потому что человечество давно перешагнуло восприятие отдельной личности через призму внешности.

Тем более Пайк знает, что хорош собой — черт возьми, слишком много людей и не только людей, говорили ему об этом и не может быть так чтобы все они лгали.

Но Тайлер смотрит на Пайка так, словно совершенно не впечатлен. Будто в его каюте каждый день раздеваются капитаны Звездного Флота и подобные события давно превратились в рутину — таким отношением Пайк почти оскорблен.

— Ну… — Пайк хочет спросить будет ли Тайлер предпринимать что-нибудь. Станет ли делать что-то, касаться его и исполнит ли маленькое желание Пайка избавиться от наваждения.

Тайлер не дает Пайку договорить. Он подходит поближе, толкает Пайка на кровать — тот падает на спину и Тайлер смотрит сверху вниз почти не моргая, словно перед глазами у него что-то тревожное и опасное. Будто он готовится к бою и будь у него оружие он бы его обязательно применил.

Пайк поднимается на локтях, изучает Тайлера… И только спустя секунду замечает, что тот возбужден — сомнений быть не может, Тайлер не остался равнодушным к его предложению.

Тайлер скидывает сапоги, забирается на кровать и расстегивает брюки. Он смотрит на Пайка — может быть слишком пристально и чересчур молчаливо. Тайлер оказывается между коленей Пайка и того почти скручивает от предвкушения — член мгновенно наливается кровью. Пайк дышит неровно, прерывисто, думая о том, как отреагирует Тайлер, когда поймет, что капитан Звездного Флота лежит перед ним абсолютно готовый — смазанный и растянутый…

— Капитан, вы полны сюрпризов.

И Пайка хватает лишь на то, чтобы улыбнуться.

Пайк упирается пятками в поясницу Тайлера, смотрит на него, ждет… Тайлер все еще полностью одет, за исключением сапог, но Пайк чувствует его возбужденный член и с языка вот-вот грозится сорваться вопрос, нет, просьба сделать что-нибудь…

Впрочем, Тайлер не заставляет Пайка ждать слишком долго.

Он подхватывает его под колени, разводит их в разные стороны и медленно входит — Пайк не знает куда себя деть. Он получает желаемое и смешанные чувства от удовлетворения и эхо назойливого морального компаса кажется сошлись в непримиримом споре у него в голове.

Но этот шум длится совсем недолго — ровно до первой же полноценной фрикции. Тайлер больше не заставляет Пайка ждать и дает ему все что в его силах. Тайлер заполняет Пайка полностью, может даже больше чем тот рассчитывал и каждый толчок отзывается у него если не в горле, то точно где-то под сердцем, вырывая едва сформировавшийся стон.

Только Пайк не может больше сдерживать себя. Или не хочет. Или боится, что его могут услышать случайные прохожие мимо каюты Тайлера. Пайк кусает себе губы, а потом и вовсе запястье, потому что Тайлер совершенно беспощаден и если такая неумолимая энергия и способность держать бешеный ритм свойственна всем клингонам, то Пайк начинает понимать почему они почти проиграли войну…

Ему хочется отстраниться от Тайлера, отползти чтобы дать себе передышку, пережить подступающее удовольствие, резкое, накатывающее острыми волнами, обжигающими каждое нервное окончание от затылка до пяток. Но Пайк не может — Тайлер держит его крепко, не давая даже миллиметра для маневра. Пайку кажется еще немного, и он потеряет себя — настолько ощущения переполняют его…

— Пожалуйста… — просит Пайк, позволяя себе на пару секунд отпустить несчастное запястье, покрасневшее от следов зубов. Он не может сформулировать просьбу, потому что Тайлер ускоряется и вместо слов Пайка хватает только на то, чтобы кончить, застонав через плотно сжатые зубы…

Пайк не знает, как долго он приходит в себя прежде чем снова начинает ощущать ход времени. Единственное что является для него константой сейчас — это Тайлер, который почему-то целует его в щеки, губы и нежно смахивает с ресниц Пайка выступившие слезы. Пайк смотрит на Тайлера — такого спокойного и думает о том, что несмотря на пережитый сегодня опыт, он наверняка доломал и так пошедшие по трещинам их взаимоотношения.

Он рассеян, с трудом соображает, как правильно одеться. Он даже не рискует посмотреть в сторону Тайлера, который забрался на кровать и наблюдает за ним. Пайк думает, что маленькая слабость больше не даст о себе знать и он сможет сдержать себя и не поддаться этому странному иррациональному желанию. Что он больше не будет хотеть Тайлера.

Но разве можно выключить что-то построенное на самых первобытных инстинктах?

Пайк застегивает китель до горла, приглаживает волосы и ничего в его внешнем виде не указывает о том, что всего несколько минут назад он лежал на кровати Тайлера, раскрытый и возбужденный, принимая его член и пытаясь проглотить стоны.

— Капитан, — Пайк делает несколько шагов к двери, когда Тайлер окликает его. Приходится остановиться, потому что звук голоса Тайлера вызывает в Пайке совершенно неуместную реакцию — поднимает из самого нутра горячий узел, способный сорвать крохи самоконтроля, восстановленные Пайком, стоило виски окончательно выветриться из его головы.

Пайк разворачивается, смотрит на Тайлера — тот почти не моргает, лишь проводит рукой по волосам и медленно гладит живот. Прямо по краю брюк, все еще расстегнутых и не скрывающих почти ничего.

— Если вам нужно, — голос Тайлера становится ниже и в нем прорезается какая-то резкость, звук характерный для клингонского языка, слишком сложный для человеческих связок и оттого такой заметный, — вы можете прийти сюда в любое время.

Пайк ловит себя на том, что нужно дышать. Не поддаваться, не думать, не представлять, не рассчитывать, не, не, не…

А потом сухо кивает, поджав губы, давая Тайлеру знать, что его предложение понято, принято и возможно Пайк воспользуется им. Обязательно воспользуется, как только разберется с тем что происходит у него внутри.

Хотя он уже даже не уверен, что стоит тратить на это время. Пайк сомневается и не знает нужно ли разбираться в том, когда все  _изменилось_. Есть ли смысл искать его персональную точку невозврата — ведь даже если она и существует он миновал ее в тот самый момент, когда решил, что хочет переспать с Тайлером.

Может быть в этом безвыходном сценарии все-таки есть лазейка и суть ее сводится к тому, что чувства Пайка с самого начала были взаимны. Надежда — вещь иррациональная, но слова Тайлера оседают в слишком благодатной для нее почве.

Пайк думает, что это спорный тезис и его точно нужно проверить. Именно этим он и займется — когда в следующий раз позвонит в дверь каюты Тайлера.  



End file.
